


【CA】洞底蛇

by MissAAAA



Series: goodomens [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 1601 London globe theatre, Insecure Crowley, M/M, crowley plays hamlet, love gives Crowley redemption, some same and different between Hamlet and Crowley
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 22:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAAAA/pseuds/MissAAAA
Summary: *填一填之前关于哈姆雷特剧演的脑洞*把大提提演的哈姆雷特过了一遍，剧本反复看了几遍，终于找到一些能写的共同点？*克罗里曾说他无意堕落，只是交错了朋友，但他也回不去原来的地方。不过索性他有自己的天堂。有些缺乏安全感的老蛇。





	【CA】洞底蛇

罗马时天使在一个偶遇下对恶魔提出了午餐邀请，自此恶魔便彻底认定了天使不想放手。

恶魔起了私心，偶遇变成了谋划。

克罗里反复试图引诱天使堕落，只因身怕那踩在云上的爱情眨眨眼睛哪天就消失不见。

他先是悄悄跟着阿茲拉斐尔在世界各处晃荡，在威塞克斯王国的浓雾与密林里等待阿茲拉斐尔的前来，试图说服阿茲拉斐尔就那么一些工作上的怠惰达成共识。阿茲拉斐尔没同意，于是他又不断尝试了一千年，揣摩着天使的性情。

在那环形剧场里，他紧贴着天使身边转悠。

“你想干什么？”

“你为什么要暗示说我可能想要什么？” 这是精巧的话术。

阿茲拉斐尔必定答道：“你肯定没打好主意。”

“当然，那你打了好主意吗？”

“好人不休息……嘛……我得周末去趟爱丁堡。”

克罗里配合地发出了一声感叹，好像他并没有偷看过阿茲拉斐尔的公文似的。

“显然，我还得骑匹马。” 天使开始抱怨。

“哦，骑马可伤屁股了。” 克罗里开始附和。他本无意堕落，只是交错了朋友，但他又天生似乎是当个恶魔的好料。此时他是个出色的演员，共情是他的本事。

“我这周也计划去爱丁堡，去引诱一个族长偷几头牛。” 他小心选择着用词，任务越简单天使配合的可能性越大。

天使紧绷的神经有了一丝松懈，于是剩下的便顺其自然。天使尝试了一次得了甜头便会不那么拒绝第二次，他在这千年间如此做了几十次。

但在最后的引诱达成之前，克罗里总是会给上帝一个机会。他往天空上抛了一枚硬币，如果上帝不去阻止，他的引诱便会成功。天使会只身一人前去爱丁堡，不仅要完成天堂的指派，也要替他完成来自地狱的任务。

他每次都在等上帝说个不字，但每次上帝都让那枚硬币稳当地落入他的手背。

克罗里在头几次是沾沾自喜的，但随着次数越来越多，他却越来越对头顶上的那位的沉默感到惶恐。

他掳走的可是位天使，神圣的上帝的代表，上帝为什么不说话？

神总有计划（God has a plan.），这就是世界运转的真理，而他们不过是被创造出来犹如米粒大小，巨大蚁巢里，本该只知搬运的工蚁。

克罗里此时站在剧院的一角，看台上坐满了观众。让观众过来易如反掌，一些夸张的幕后故事，一些诱惑的美食和美酒，那些人类就一个个乖乖地排起了长队。但真正的问题在于那个饰演主角哈姆雷特的主演，软绵绵的，声音毫无气势，永远那副通宵刚睡醒的样子，没有一个王子该有的气质。

“不，这不可能实现。” 克罗里皱着眉毛，嘀咕道。

但他作为对阿茲拉斐尔前去爱丁堡的表示，一口答应阿茲拉斐尔要让剧演成功。在离演出开始只有五分钟的时候，克罗里终究是看不下去那个还在后台四处找自己袜子的男人，拽着他的后脖颈上的领子就把人捆了个扎实，封上嘴，丢进了杂物室。他锁上门后，再变出一身主演的行头，穿在自己身上。

第一幕他并没有太多的出场。他待在幕后端详着舞台。

他的内心动荡，心不在焉。他惦记着去往爱丁堡的天使。

万一出了意外？

万一上帝把天使抓了个正着？

一次行恶魔的事可能只会受到警告，两次也许是惩罚，三次、四次……几十次的小恶加在一起……

但把天使从天上骗下来，拉到自己的身边不正是他想要的？

他拿出一个挂在脖子上，藏在衣服里的小相框吊坠。打开后那里面一片焦黑，装着他落入地狱时翅羽燃烧后的焦灰，但在这吊坠的夹层里面还藏着一小片纯白的翅膀，那是从他挚爱的天使那偷偷捡来的，在换羽季节落下的一小片废羽，但对他来说却是已经失去的珍宝。

他轻轻拿起，贴在鼻子底下细细闻过。

他的心中有无数的疑问和迟疑。

他只是交错了朋友而进了地狱，那么现在和天使成为朋友的他会得到天堂吗？

他亲吻羽毛，嫉妒着天使被上帝的偏爱和上帝对天使行恶的纵容，但胃里反上来的更多的那股酸劲呛着他的喉咙。

所有的疑问最终变成了一个简单的问题：他爱着天使，但天使会爱他吗？

奥菲莉娅和他的哥哥雷欧提斯的演员正擦过他的肩膀走向台上，上演着第一幕的第三场。

克罗里恍惚间，余光一扫看见姑娘那身白色的装扮像极了阿茲拉斐尔的颜色，那侧脸像极了阿茲拉斐尔的柔和。火光投影在她的身上，将她染上一圈淡金色。

他看不见那姑娘的脸，却能听见奥菲莉娅和雷欧提斯的争执。

“对于哈姆雷特和他的调情献媚，你必须把它认作年轻人一时的感情冲动，一朵初春的紫罗兰早熟而易凋，馥郁而不能持久，一分钟的芬芳和喜悦，如此而已。”

“不过是如此吗？”

“他的意志并不属于他自己，因为他也要被他的血统所支配……所以要是他说，他爱你，你不可贸然相信，应该明白：以他王子之尊究竟能做到几分，那是必须以丹麦的公意给他的赞同为限的。你再想一想，要是你用过于轻信的耳朵倾听他的歌曲，让他攫走了你的心，在他的狂妄的渎求之下打开了你的宝贵的童贞，那时候你的名誉将要蒙受多大的损失。留心，奥菲莉娅，我的亲爱的妹妹。不要放纵你的爱情，不要让欲望的利箭把你射中。一个自爱的女郎不应该向月亮显露她的美貌；圣贤也不能逃避馋口的中伤；春天的草木往往还没有吐放它们的蓓蕾，就被蛀虫蠹蚀；朝露一样晶莹的青春，常常会受到罡风的吹打。所以留心吧, 戒惧是最安全的方策。”

克罗里缩进了阴影。说者无心，听者有意。

这是巧合？

这是上帝在回答他的问题吗？

但他并不能冲上台去，告诉那他哈姆雷特的爱人他的心意。

因为接下来的演出，他得为了确定现任国王，他的叔父乃是他的杀父仇人，装疯卖傻，甚至对待奥菲莉娅也要如此说道：“我的确曾经爱过你……你当初就不应该相信我，因为美德不能熏陶我们罪恶的本性。我没有爱过你。”

“那么我真是受了骗了。”

“进尼姑庵吧！为什么你要生养一群罪人出来呢？我自己还不算是一个顶坏的人，可是我可以指出我的许多过失；一个人有了那些过失，他的母亲还是不要生下他来的好。我很骄傲，有仇必报，富于野心，我的罪恶是那么多，连我的思想里也容纳不下，我的想象也不能给它们形象，甚至于我没有充分的时间可以把它们实行出来。像我这样的家伙，匍匐于天地之间，有什么用处呢？我们都是些十足的坏人，一个也不要相信我们。进尼姑庵去吧……要是你一定要嫁人，我就把这一个诅咒送给你做嫁奁：尽管你像冰一样坚贞，像雪一样纯洁，你还是逃不过馋人的诽谤。进尼姑庵去吧，去！再会！或者要是你必须嫁人的话，就去嫁一个傻瓜吧；因为聪明人都明白你们会叫他们变成怎样的怪物。进尼姑庵去吧，去！越快越好。再会！”

克罗里不能忍受哈姆雷特。这个角色就像他的反面，优柔寡断，在独白里指责他的叔父的丑恶，痛斥他母亲在父亲死后一个月时改嫁叔父的不忠，但他在复仇的行动上一再拖延，甚至到了有机会杀死叔父的时候，又因为道德而放弃了机会。

“生存还是毁灭，这是一个值得考虑的问题；默然忍受命运的暴虐的毒箭，或是挺身反抗人世的无涯的苦难，在奋斗中清扫那一切，这两种行为，哪一种更高鬼？死了，睡去了，什么都完了；要是在这一种睡眠之中，我们心头的创痛，以及其他无数血肉之躯所不能避免的打击，都可以从此消失，那正是我们求之不得的结局。”

“虽然一个国王给人家用万恶的手段掠夺了他的权位，杀害了他的最宝贵的生命，我却始终哼不出一句话来。我是一个懦夫吗？谁骂我恶人？谁敲破我的脑壳？谁拔去我的胡子，把它吹在我的脸上？谁扭我的鼻子？谁当面指斥我胡说？谁对我做这种事？嘿！我应该忍受这样的侮辱，因为我是一个没有心肝、逆来顺受的怯汉，否则我早已用这奴才的尸肉，喂肥了满天盘旋的乌鸢了。”

克罗里的脸色在演出的时候变得十分的不好，他恶魔的冲动驱使他做些手段，换做是他，他有一百种方法让复仇快速且成功，同时又富含创意。但他现在是哈姆雷特，他的灵魂被困在这个角色，这具身体里面，憋屈着像是被绑起手脚塞进了细长没有空间的盒子里。

演员们在后台不敢接近克罗里，都说哈姆雷特的阴郁粘在克罗里的身上褪不下了。

但 “命运本来是个娼妓。”

克罗里顶着惶恐的心在看向看台，想要搜寻阿茲拉斐尔的身影。

爱丁堡的任务只是一个小任务，他算过时间，天使本应该能在演出开场前回来。但如今第三幕已经过去，还剩两幕。

天使在哪？

“你真的太棒了。” 中场休息的时候，有观众忍不住偷跑过来，向坐在地上角落里的克罗里送上称赞，“你眼中的情绪让我的心砰砰直跳。”

克罗里厌恶着哈姆雷特，但他何尝不也有着类似的品性。

他无法挑战上帝。

他想从上帝的身边偷走天使，但他徘徊在内心的挣扎中间，他只敢把小恶放在天使的身上，对上帝的意思旁敲侧击。一千年了，他围着天使，小心翼翼。

他看向摆放道具的桌子，那里有几把剑。在最终幕的时候，哈姆雷特回到国家，他会看见爱人已死，他之前错杀爱人的父亲，此时他会在决斗中为自己付出代价，虽最终完成了复仇，杀死了叔父，但他也会倒在地上，被从地底深处的死亡之神紧紧拥住。

天使。

天使。

克罗里站在台上，他虽是主角，但他躲在那副皮囊下冷眼旁观这发生的一切。

剧本像是命运的奏折，他无法中途叫停演出，只能眼看着事情一步步走向落幕。

那把剑最终是要刺中他的后颈，让剑上染的毒钻进他的血管的。

恶魔的身份注定是个悲剧，被消灭，被驱逐，从来没有好话。

这是上帝对他的答案？

这是上帝对他的暗示？

克罗里仰躺在舞台上，夜空占据了他全部的视野。无尽的黑夜，阴云积压，沉甸甸地堵在他的心里。

他圆睁眼睛，血液倒流到脑袋里，眼眶发热。

而突然，他看见了一团小小的光，从乌云中破了一个口子钻了出来，微不足道但看见了便再也无法挪开视线。

那是天使扇着翅膀，顺便从爱丁堡抱回来一些苏格兰蓝莓包的身影。

他的爱。

哈姆雷特在故事里死了，但他还活着。

上帝依然爱他，把天使放回了他的身边。

谢幕时的克罗里在观众如雷的掌声中鞠躬。

“我还是喜欢莎士比亚那些好玩的剧。” 他固执地想着，又暗暗吸了吸鼻子。

END

而后来为什么他，一个恶魔想去阻止世界末日？

那其实和海豚，和莫扎特，和音乐之声也都没有关系，他所想的是让天使能生活得快乐。


End file.
